Slow Dances
by Kira Anne
Summary: Prequel to To Rule The School. Chichi has just moved into a new town before her freshman year in high school. She knows no one until she goes to a party where she meets everyone, and does a little flirting! Cute fic, R


****

Disclaimer: Me No Own DragonBall Z!!!! 

( A/N: This is a prequel to, To Rule The School. I was asked to write a fic for someone w/ no lemon or lime in it, but romance. So I did. I have to repost this story in order to make something clearer. I'd like to thank Miaskywalker for reminding me to leave a note. This story is about the little bit of flirting going on between Goku and Chichi before they go into high school. She also has a thing w/ Krillin and from that they do eventually get together in the story, but you don't see any getting together here. Sometimes when people meet they have chemistry, but they don't end up hooking up at all or until much later. That is the point of this story. It was actually inspired from my life a little. Its the same thing w/ The Marron and Vegeta thing, they are just flirting. C'mon they are straight out of 8th grade!!! lol. Now as for Yamcha and 18 I don't think I mentioned how long they had been dating, but I do recall a comment from the story that Marron had made out w/ Yamcha everyday since 9th grade. Other than that I think the only other flaw in the story line is I put Jenny in. She isn't really in the story, but shes mentioned, but in to Rule The school she doesn't come in until 10th grade. Sorry bout that. Well I'm done rambling now, this is the longest authors note I've ever had. Well onward w/ the story!!!! ~ Kira ~ )

__

Slow Dances

A few rays of early morning sunlight bled through sky blue curtains, falling onto the face of a raven haired girl. Slowly Chichi opened her eyes and for a brief moment panicked forgetting where she was. But after a moment she calmed down remembering she was in her new house, in a new neighborhood where in a few days she would go to a new school and meet new people. It would be the last four years of her schooling, high school. Chichi yawned and stretched as she slid off her bed and walked to her closet. This morning she opted to wear a long sleeveless pink and white flowered dress. Normally she wouldn't wear such a thing but today was going to be a busy day. Her new neighbors had decided to throw a welcoming party for Chichi and her dad. She was very excited about the party because it would be a perfect chance to meet new people, and cute guys. She sighed as she moved to her mirror and examined her appearance. Chichi quickly ran a brush through her hair and tied her hair into a tight bun before sitting back and gazing at the mirror. She may have been almost fifteen years old, but most of the time she looked more like twelve. Chichi hummed softly as she slipped into her dress and some pink flip flops, today may have been busy, but it was also casual. 

The day went slowly after she had had breakfast with her father that morning. She had spent most of her day unpacking some of her things and trying to put it in a place. Chichi had decided to keep on the dress she had for the party that night, so all she had to do was fix her hair and add a little lip gloss. All in all it had taken her ten minutes to get ready. ( A/N: Its never taken me ten minutes to get ready for anything and still look good in my life! How many of you girls can say the same? lol.) Chichi nodded in approval at her appearance before skipping out of her room and down the stairs where she was greeted by her father. 

" Finally ready to go I see?" Her father chuckled.

" It didn't even take me that long to get ready!" Chichi growled in frustration. Her father laughed as he opened the door for her. Chichi shook her head, why did people like to mess with her so much?

When Chichi and her father arrived the party was already underway. Since it was still summer the party was held out doors. The whole neighborhood had come out of this party, large amounts of people crowded onto a dance floor while others gathered around a buffet table and tables and chairs. 

" Ah I'm so happy you both are finally here!" Dr. Briefs said enthusiastically, motioning for a woman and a teenage girl. The woman was tall and skinny with shoulder length curly hair while the younger girl looked to be about Chichi's age with curly shoulder length aqua colored hair.

" Thank you for having this party for us. It was very nice." Chichi's dad replied. " Oh you haven't met my daughter yet. This is Chichi. "

" Hello Chichi." Dr. Briefs greeted, shaking her hand. " This is my wife..." He said motioning to the blond.

" Hello!" Mrs. Briefs responded in a ditzy manner.

" And this is my daughter Bulma." Bulma smiled sweetly as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. " She's going to be going to school with Chichi in a few days. In fact Bulma why don't you go and introduce Bulma to some people." 

" Okay Daddy." Bulma said sweetly as she and Chichi separated from their chatting parents and began to walk around the party. " Well I would introduce you to my best friend, Jenny, but she's probably off screwing some random guy." They both laughed at the comment. " So are you hungry?"

" Yeah a little." Chichi admitted.

" Well lets go eat then!" Bulma said enthusiastically dragging Chichi off in the direction of the buffet.

After Chichi and Bulma had sat down at a random table and began to eat, someone interesting caught Chichi's eye. He was a boy sitting at a table with a bunch of people who looked to all be around her age. The guy was tall with jet black hair and muscular features, He had a goofy smile and dark onyx eyes, and from the sounds of it a great laugh and personality. 

" Who is that?" Chichi asked, referring to the boy. 

" Oh that's Kakarott but everyone calls him Goku." Bulma said uninterestingly. "He's a really nice guy...but I can't say the same for the people he's with." 

" Why? What's wrong with them?" Chichi asked.

" Well for starters, the short guy he's sitting next to, Vegeta, He's SUCH an asshole. And the girl beside him? That's Marron, she was head cheerleader on the squad in junior high school, biggest bitch you'll ever meet." Bulma explained. " The pretty boy next to her is Yamcha. He's got an ego even bigger than his hair. Oh yeah and lets not forget his girl friend, that's 18. She can be nice, but at other times a real bitch."

" Well what about the short guy?" Chichi asked, wondering how people could be so mean.

" That's Krillin, he's the only other nice guy in that group." Bulma sighed. " So in other words...they are the popular group."

~ Meanwhile ~

The group sat laughing at their own table, while Goku and Vegeta went on shoveling food down at a record rate. The rest of the group shook their heads and sighed in relief that it was a buffet. 

" Hey Vegeta." Goku said elbowing Vegeta. 

" What Kakarott?! I'm busy eating!" Vegeta snapped at him.

" Look at the girl with Bulma...She must be the new girl." Goku said with interest. " Wow, she's really pretty." Vegeta looked over to the two girls quickly before going back to his food.

" She looks too prude for my tastes." Vegeta said, dismissing the girl. 

" I'm gonna go talk to her." Goku resolved getting up from the table.

" Have fun making an ass out of yourself Kakarott!" Vegeta taunted. Goku just shook his head and walked off.

" Hi." Goku said cheerfully.

" Hey Goku." Bulma greeted. 

" Oh....Um...Hi." Chichi stuttered out, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. 

" I'm gonna go flirt with the Dj, Um I'll be back in a little bit." Bulma said nonchalantly, walking off in the direction of the dance floor. Goku shook his head at the girl before sitting down where Bulma was sitting. 

" So what is your name? Unless you want me to call you new girl for the rest of the year..." Goku joked. Chichi laughed before answering.

" My name is Chichi." She told him, smiling.

" That's a pretty name." Goku complimented.   
" Thanks." Chichi giggled nervously, her cheeks going to a darker shade of red.

" So your gonna be going to our school this year right?" Goku asked.

" Yeah. I can't wait for school to start up again. I love learning, I think its really important." Chichi said honestly.

" Yeah it is...I'm not too good at school...I'm much better at sports and stuff." Goku admitted. " Do you want to come sit with my friends and I since it looks like Bulma's gonna be away for a while?"  
" Um...Sure." Chichi agreed, as the two got up and she followed him back to the table. 

" Hey guys. This is Chichi." Goku greeted as he and Chichi sat down at the table. " Chichi this is Krillin..." 

" Hey Chichi." Krillin said happily.

" This is Yamcha..."

" Um...uh...Hi...." Yamcha stuttered, turning red. 

" Hi!" Marron said excitedly.

" This is 18..."  
" Hello." 18 said coolly.

" And this is Vegeta..."  
" Whatever." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

" Don't mind him he's a real asshole most of the time." 18 spoke up, glaring at Vegeta. 

" Shut up wench." Vegeta said nastily.

" Oh quiet Vegeta! Just because your cranky doesn't mean the rest of us have to take it!" Marron spat angrily. At this Goku leaned over to Chichi and whispered.

" Marron is always flirting with Vegeta, and he kinda hits on her in a mean way." Chichi nodded and smiled.

" Mind your own business woman!" Vegeta snapped at Marron. Marron hmphed and turned to Chichi. 

" So how old are you Chichi?" Marron asked.

" I'm fifteen." Chichi told her.

" Oh me too!" Marron said excitedly. " I love my age! My parents let me get away with everything!" 

" Oh really...then why didn't you get away with sneaking out with that guy last Tuesday night?" 18 interrupted. 

" Because I got caught." Marron laughed. " Hey at least they didn't find out about the time I snuck out and went skinny dipping with-"

" Okay I don't think Chichi needs to hear that story today Marron." Krillin interrupted. Marron shot him a mean look but stayed quiet. 

" So....um do you have....um....a boyfriend? I mean...not that I'm asking because I think your pretty or anything...." Yamcha asked, turning a deeper shade of red. Chichi stared at him in shock, was he implying she wasn't attractive?!

" Smooth." Vegeta chuckled at Yamcha's pathetic attempt at flirting. 18 glared at him in anger. 

" Um no, my dad doesn't allow me to date yet." Chichi lied, knowing full well her dad had allowed her to date in the past. 

" Oh." Yamcha said simply, trying to breath. 18 hit Yamcha in the back of the head quickly. 

" Sooo Chichi would you mind helping me to take these plates over to the trash can?" 18 asked, gathering up all the plates the group had gone through.

" Sure." Chichi agreed grabbing some. 

" Come on Marron you help too." 18 insisted pushing Marron the remaining plates.

" But 18 I hurt my arm last week!!!" Marron whined, but picked up the plates.

" Suck it up and take it like a woman." 18 said simply before the three walked over to the trash can.

" So what do you think of Chichi?" Goku asked once the three were out of ear shot.

" She's nice...definitely cute." Krillin admitted. 

" Yeah I think so too." Yamcha agreed.

" I told you already I think she's prude!" Vegeta grumbled. " And Kakarott I do not hit on that blue haired whore!" 

" Ahh yeah you do! C'mon just admit it Vegeta!" Goku laughed. Vegeta gave him a murderous glare promising death if he didn't shut up. 

" Okay, Okay, Okay." Goku laughed in surrender. 

" I think I'm gonna ask Chichi if she wants to dance." Krillin said, getting up from the table and walking off towards the girls. 

" So you like her huh Goku?" Yamcha said observantly. 

" Yeah...she's definitely pretty..." Goku admitted shyly. 

" Well I'd ask her to dance then." Yamcha advised him. " I'd do it if I didn't think 18 would murder me." 

After the group had chatted some more the girls resolved to go dance, dragging along the guys. For the fast songs Chichi and the girls danced with each other in a group while the guys stood off to the side and talked. But then a slow song began to play. Goku had walked off a few moments so Chichi's eyes scanned the dance floor quickly and she found him...dancing with Bulma. A sharp stab of jealously hit Chichi in the chest and was ready to walk off the dance floor when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

" Hey Chichi would you dance with me?" Krillin asked. Chichi forced a smile and nodded, taking her place to dance with him. 

The party passed quickly after her slow dance with Krillin, most of it spent talking to 18 and Marron. The three had made a shopping date, all agreeing they needed new clothes for the new school year. She had spend a little time talking to each guy in the group as well. She had found Krillin and she had a lot in common as far as interest goes, so she could definitely see them going out some time. She had also talked to Yamcha who incidentally had a fear of girls, which she found sort of amusing. She had even talked to Vegeta somewhat, and she had to agree, he definitely could be an asshole. The only person she hadn't spoken to for a good portion of the night was Goku.

" So you are sure you can come to the mall with us Saturday?" Marron asked Chichi.

" Yes! I'm positive!" Chichi laughed. 

" Oh darn! Its almost 11!" 18 sighed. "This has actually been fun. I wish the party were longer!" Both girls groaned in agreement.

" Well hey we all live in the same neighbor hood so its not like we can't just go see each other." Chichi stated.

" True." 18 and Marron agreed. 

" Okay folks the party is just about over, but lets slow it down for our last song." The dj announced as he began to play Hero. ( A/N: Authors pick cause this is the song I danced to w/ my boyfriend before we started going out again. )

" Okay we gotta go find us some guys!" 18 said happily, pulling Marron along with her. " See ya later Chi!" 

" Bye." Chichi giggled as she started to walk away but she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see Goku standing before her. 

" Hey Chichi, would you dance with me? I was going to ask you earlier but Bulma called in a personal favor I owed her." Goku explained.

" Oh...Um sure then." Chichi agreed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Chichi blushed as she laid her head against his chest and sighed. Her mind reeling, She had no idea of what the year that was coming up would bring or what she and her new friends would do but most importantly she didn't know what this strange feeling or attraction to this boy was. 

" You know If I didn't know your dad wouldn't let you date, I'd ask you out right here and now." Goku whispered to her. At that moment chichi mentally kicked herself for lying about that, but oh well what could she do?

" I'd say yes." Chichi replied. Goku smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She sighed before laying her head on his chest again. At that moment she was convinced the feeling that was overtaking her....

Was love.

~ The End ~

(A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know! I did like writing this though! ~ Kira ~ )


End file.
